She's Gone
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: On a starless night, Break thinks about the death of Alice, and how he really felt about the Chain known as B-Rabbit.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. ~_

* * *

><p>Strolling out of the mansion, the red-eyed man's face possessed a sad essence. "I'm always thinking of you…" The white-haired man stared up in to the starless sky. "Alice-kun…"<p>

It had been a month since Alice had been killed while protecting Oz. While fighting against a wave of Chains, Alice had sacrificed herself to save her Contractor. But using her last bit of power, she was able to miraculously save Oz. Oz never forgave himself for letting Alice die for him. Even Gil; who so hated the Chain, was mournful that she was gone. Sharon cried out in her sleep every once in a while from nightmares about Alice's death.

Break, however, hated himself. He hated Oz for letting Alice die. He hated Gilbert for being so cruel and cold to her. He hated himself for being unable to save the B-Rabbit. Every night, he went out to reminisce. He would stare up at the sky, and sweep through his bittersweet memories with the Chain. He always wondered where she went. Whether what was left of her existence was tossed back in to the Abyss, or she was sent to heaven or hell, he didn't know. Or, she had just…vanished completely.

He also cried out in his sleep sometimes. He'd wake up yelling out her name. His dreams were so vivid; so real, and they were all about Alice. Rarely would they be good dreams. They were almost always about Alice dying. Alice leaping and shoving Oz out of the way. Her body being lifted in the air by the Chain's leg; which had stabbed her in the chest. The thin trickle of scarlet blood that dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Her wide purple eyes. The blood that splattered to the ground. And the black energy that blossomed from her dying being that protected Oz; that released him from the contract at the last moment. No one knew how it was possible; whether all Chains could do that, or if it was just special circumstances because of Alice's close connection with the Will of Abyss.

"_Why are there so many Chains?" Alice snarled; eyes blazing._

_Sharon summoned Eques, and Break used his sword. Gil used his guns, and Alice's power was released. Break slashed down Chains to protect Sharon; determination filling his gaze. "Ojou-sama, please be careful."_

_Alice's eyes flashed. A Chain with long, spindly, sharp legs lunged towards Oz. "Oz, watch out!" Alice leaped towards the golden blonde-haired boy and shoved him out of the way. The Chain's leg impaled the purple-eyed Chain through the chest, and lifted her in to the air with a low chuckle._

"_Alice!" Oz screamed._

_Break whirled around to see her coughing up blood. A thin trickle of blood dripped down the side of her mouth; as she struggled to get free. Break's red eye widened. _No…!

_Spurts of blood spewed from her lips, as she winced. "Damn it!" She hissed. Bloodstained her red jacket; as Oz stared in horror._

"_Ahaha, you've become weak, B-Rabbit!" The Chain sneered. "You've been around humans far too long! I've hit you in a vital spot. You'll die soon!"_

"_Damn it, you low-class Chain!" Alice snarled weakly. Her body was slowly becoming transparent; as Alice was fading away to death._

"_Alice! Alice, no!" Oz screeched. He attempted to run to her side, but was stopped by Gil. "Gil, what're you doing? I have to go to Alice!"_

"_It's too dangerous! If you get killed, Alice's sacrifice will have been meaningless!" Gil hissed. His golden eyes were filled with pain._

"_That stupid Seaweed Head is right," Alice coughed. She looked back at them, a light smile lacing her lips. Her purple eyes were sad, and she coughed out more blood; all while the Chain was laughing maliciously. "If you get killed, I won't forgive you, got it, manservant? I'm dying for your sake, right here!" Her eyes softened. "I'm dying for you. I'm dying for the Seaweed Head and the clown and Onee-sama too. I finally have people I want to protect. And I'm going to protect you."_

"_Oh, so heartwarming, B-Rabbit! When did you become such a wimp?" The Chain teased viciously._

_She turned her gaze back to the ugly Chain. Her purple eyes blazed like flames. "You dare speak to me in such a tone? You low-class Chain! I'll kill you and your lot of weaklings! Prepare for your demise, by the hand of B-Rabbit!"_

_Gripping the leg that stabbed her; she focused her energy. The air was filled with the screams of the Chains as they exploded by the intense black energy of B-Rabbit._

_Break watched as Alice's body fell to the ground; globs of flesh from the Chains littering the ground. Oz dashed to her side. "Alice? Alice? Alice, answer me, please!"_

_Sharon also hurried to her side, followed by Gilbert and Break. Break felt absolute terror and sadness overwhelming his heart. Alice was dying. She was dying right in front of him. He didn't want to lose her. He loved her. He loved Alice the B-Rabbit._

_Alice's eyes were closed, and her breathing was very shallow. Her chest barely rose with every breath; and blood leaked from the wound in her chest. Her eyes flickered open; to look at them. "Eh…? Oh, that's good. Haha. I was able to kill the other Chains. You better not see me as weak, got it?"_

"_Alice, don't die!" Oz begged._

"_I don't plan on dying until I release you from the contract. Or else, you'll die too." Alice's eyes closed again. Black energy pulsed from her body; waving over Oz, Gil, Sharon and Break. She whispered something inaudible to them, and Oz felt a stinging pain where his incuse was._

_Oz looked to where his incuse would be. It was gone. He couldn't believe it. He looked back to Alice. "Alice, Alice, the incuse is gone!"_

_Alice didn't reply. Break felt his blood run cold. Sharon gasped; and covered her mouth with her hands; tears welling in her eyes._

"_A…Alice?" Oz gently shook her. She didn't move. Her eyes didn't open. Her chest had stopped moving. Alice had stopped breathing. "Alice? Hey, Alice, quit kidding around." Oz's emerald green eyes widened. "No…Alice? Alice, come on, call out my name. Call me 'manservant', just like you always do."_

_Gil gripped Oz's shoulders comfortingly._

"_ALICE!" He screamed._

_Sharon began to sob quietly. Break just stared. Alice's body began to fade; until it disappeared completely. All that was left was a red rose intertwined with a blue rose; like the one Alice had plucked from a floating vase in the Abyss when Oz had officially met Alice._

"_No…No…Alice! ALICE!" Oz screamed; clutching his head and continued to scream. Break felt his heart shatter. Everything felt cold, and he felt like darkness was swallowing him up._

"Hey, Alice-kun, are you happy where you are?" Break murmured. "Because I miss you. So does Oz-kun, Ojou-sama and Gilbert-kun. But I really miss you. I loved you, Alice-kun. I still do. I've always loved you, Alice-kun; since the first time I saw you. Hey, Alice-kun…I miss your voice. I miss the way you call me 'clown'. Alice-kun…"

"Break?"

Break turned to see Oz exiting the manor. A light blanket cloaked his shoulders, and his green eyes possessed a tired look. His arms crossed over his chest; clutching the blanket tightly in his hands.

"What's wrong, Oz-kun? Unable to sleep?" Break inquired quietly.

"Y-Yeah. I had another nightmare." Oz murmured softly; staring up at the sky. "I regret it."

"What?"

"I regret it. I regret letting Alice die. I regret that I failed in finding her memories. I regret it all! I miss Alice so much! I didn't want her to die! Now…she's gone!"

"That's enough, Oz-kun."

"But Break—"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Alice died to protect us."

"But…Alice…"

"Alice was a strong person. She was absolutely dazzling, so interesting. She was shrouded in mystery; and even if she was right there…" Break extended his arm towards the inky black sky. "I still…couldn't reach her." He closed his hand in to a fist. "You didn't notice, did you, Oz-kun? How I felt for Alice."

"Eh?"

"I loved Alice. I adored her. I wanted to protect her. And yet, I failed to save her. She spent her last breath on releasing you from the contract. Perhaps if you refused to let Alice free you from the contract, she could've been saved. I guess this means that you, Oz, killed Alice."

A horrified look flashed in Oz's emerald green eyes. Break smiled crookedly. "I'm just kidding, Oz-kun. Alice chose to save you. Because she cared about you. She spent most of her energy to kill the other Chains to save us. Because like she said; she cared about us. She wanted to protect us. It's no one's fault." Break turned, and walked back towards the manor. "Well, I'm going to sleep. 'Night, Oz-kun. Do sleep well; we'll have more assignments from Pandora HQ to finish tomorrow."

As Break retreated back inside, he smirked slightly. He truly despised Oz now; for letting his precious Alice die. He just wanted to make him feel horrible. _This means that I'm truly a horrible person…doesn't it? Forgive me for that, Alice-kun. But I can't forgive him for letting you disappear. And…for me to let you slip away…it pains me._

As Break lay in his bed; his red eye closed; he swore that he…could almost…smell the unique scent of Alice's being. The icy touch of her hand as it caressed his cheek ever-so-slightly, and her sweet whisper filled his mind. _I love you._


End file.
